


Bądź tu ze mną

by Idumide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idumide/pseuds/Idumide
Summary: Jest to w zasadzie bezpośrednia kontynuacja " Odkupienia " - myślałam, że to nigdy nie nastąpi ale cóż, here we are (dowodzi to tylko tego, że  cały czas nie przeszła mi trauma po TROS). Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bądź tu ze mną

Rey obróciła się powoli, wstrzymując oddech. Ben stał tuż za nią, cały czas delikatnie ją podtrzymując. Jego twarz była ledwo widoczna w otaczającym ich półmroku, ale Rey widziała i czuła, że wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy go straciła. Te same błyszczące, brązowe oczy, blada, nieco wychudła twarz i ciemne, okalające twarz włosy. To samo ubranie, noszące ślady walki, okrwawione i brudne. 

_Ben_. 

Rey podniosła dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka, drugą ręką chwytając go za ramię, jakby sprawdzając czy jest tutaj naprawdę.

Ben wziął głęboki oddech i przymknął oczy, wtulając się w dłoń dziewczyny, jednocześnie obejmując ją mocniej. Rey poczuła, że cały drży. Bez wahania przylgnęła do niego tak, jakby nigdy już go nie miała wypuścić ze swoich ramion, twarz opierając w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Westchnęła, próbując powstrzymać napływające jej do oczu łzy. Ben schylił się, opierając czoło na jej ramieniu.

Trwali tak w milczeniu przez dłuższy czas, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na otaczający ich chłód nocy. Czuła jego miarowy, ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, gdy stopniowo się uspokajał. Rey wodziła delikatnie dłońmi po jego plecach, wyczuwając jak rozluźnia się pod wpływem jej dotyku. Powoli nakryła jego dłoń swoją i splotła ich palce razem.

-Chodźmy do środka.

Nie puszczając jego ręki powoli oswobodziła się z uścisku i poprowadziła go w stronę ziemianki. Wejście było za niskie nawet dla niej, więc Ben musiał się porządnie schylić, aby przejść przez próg. W środku było jaśniej, więc wreszcie mogła go całego zobaczyć. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, szukając wzrokiem jego ran, ale niczego nie mogła dojrzeć. Spod zniszczonego ubrania na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać żadnych urazów czy zadrapań, ciało sprawiało wrażenie nienaruszonego. _To niemożliwe_. Rey otworzyła szerzej oczy w zdumieniu, prowadząc go w stronę wystającego z półki skalnej posłania. Ben powoli usiadł, cały czas patrząc jej w oczy. Cofnęła się, uważnie na niego spoglądając, próbując uspokoić swój łomoczący puls. Zauważyła, że się wzdrygnął.

\- Marzniesz. Poczekaj chwilę, znajdę jakieś ubrania – Rey uciekła wzrokiem, i nie czekając na odpowiedź wycofała się do pomieszczenia obok.

Ziemianka na Tatooine była zamieszkiwana przez wiele lat i nikt nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, aby uprzątnąć z niej pozostałości po poprzednich lokatorach. Rey nie miała siły aby to zrobić, i teraz okazało się, że dobrze zrobiła. Pod niewielkim otworem w ścianie służącym za okno stał kufer wypełniony odzieżą, w różnym stanie i o różnym przeznaczeniu. Rey wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić, schyliła się i trzęsącymi rękami sięgnęła do kufra. Poczuła przesuwające się między palcami tkaniny, w większości grube i szorstkie, na przemian z tymi zupełnie cienkimi, zapewne przeznaczonymi do noszenia w większość upalnych dni. Po chwili szukania po omacku zdołała wyciągnąć ze sterty ubrań dużą, luźną, szarą koszulę i pasujące do niej spodnie, wykonane z miękkiej, średniej grubości wełny. Wstała z kolan i wyprostowała plecy.

-Rey…

Drgnęła, słysząc jego cichy głos tuż za plecami. Ben stał lekko pochylony, z opuszczonymi ramionami. Sięgał czubkiem głowy do samego sufitu, a Rey pomyślała, że gdyby się wyprostował, nie zmieściłby się w pomieszczeniu. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła i podała mu szybkim ruchem znalezione ubrania.

-Powinny pasować.

Ben uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i skinął głową, a Rey zatrzepotało serce. _Kolejny uśmiech._

-Dziękuję.

Rey patrzyła, jak cofnął się do większego pomieszczenia, usiadł na posłaniu i zdjął swoje przykurzone, masywne buty z cholewami. Następnie wstał i chwytając za górną część koszuli zdjął ją przez głowę. Rey przełknęła nerwowo ślinę kiedy z tym gestem nagle powróciły do niej wspomnienia. Ciało Bena wyglądało jednak inaczej niż wtedy, gdy połączyła ich Moc – było nadal umięśnione, ale szczuplejsze, bledsze i pozbawione blizn. Brakowało również wysokiego czarnego pasa. Ben wyczuł jej spojrzenie i podniósł wzrok spuszczając powoli nową koszulę. W jego oczach zauważyła coś, czego jeszcze nie widziała, a co spowodowało, że jeszcze szybciej zabiło jej serce. Gwałtownym ruchem obróciła głowę w bok i cofnęła się do drugiego pomieszczenia.

-Dam ci…eee….trochę prywatności.

Oparła się o ścianę i zamknęła oczy, próbując uspokoić urywany oddech. Nie znała tego uczucia. Odkąd pamiętała, towarzyszyła jej samotność, a kontakty z innymi ludźmi przebiegały wyłącznie na zasadzie transakcji. Zmieniło się to po dołączeniu do Rebelii, ale nawet nowe przyjaźnie nie zdołały zapełnić pustki w jej wnętrzu. Z Benem najwyraźniej było inaczej.

_Uspokój się._

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zawróciła. Ben siedział na posłaniu z rękami położonymi na kolanach, obok niego leżały złożone w staranną kostkę stare ubrania. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku ani na moment. Rey powoli podeszła do niego, starając powstrzymać drżenie kończyn. Kiedy była tuż obok, powoli wstał. W ciemnych szarościach wyglądał nieco inaczej niż zwykle, bardziej… _niewinnie_?

Rey utkwiła wzrok na wysokości jego piersi, bojąc się spojrzeć wyżej.

 _Oddychaj_.

Poczuła delikatny dotyk jego dłoni w talii i westchnęła, kiedy palcami drugiej ręki delikatnie podniósł jej głowę do góry. Jego twarz była tak blisko, że widziała każdy jej szczegół. Ben patrzył na nią z czułością, niemalże... _uwielbieniem_?

Rey przymknęła oczy i wspięła się na palce, obejmując dłońmi jego twarz. Powoli, czując jak szybko bije jej serce, przyłożyła czoło do jego czoła. Czuła spokój, ciepło i pragnienie, którego nie potrafiła w pełni zidentyfikować. Ręce Bena znalazły się na jej policzkach, gładziły je uspokajająco i czule.

_Kocham cię._

Rey otworzyła oczy i napotkała jego błyszczący wzrok, rozszerzone źrenice. Poczuła gorący, przyspieszony oddech na swoich ustach. Ben przymknął oczy i ostatecznie pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, składając ostrożny pocałunek na jej drżących ustach.

Rey uchyliła usta oddając pieszczotę, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. Ich wargi, początkowo delikatne, dzielące się powoli swoim smakiem i miękkością, szybko stały się zachłanne i pospieszne. Rey pierwsza przerwała pocałunek, opierając ręce o jego ramiona i gwałtownie łapiąc oddech. Widziała zaczerwienione, drgające usta Bena, jego gorączkowy wzrok i lekko zarumienione policzki. Czuła się jak w transie – w tym momencie nic innego nie wydawało się warte jej uwagi. Istniał tylko Ben, jego ciało, jego włosy, jego dłonie, jego oczy. Rey chwyciła go za szyję i pocałowała, chwytając zębami jego dolną wargę. Jęknął w jej otwarte usta i pociągnął ją do tyłu tak, że Rey znalazła się na jego kolanach. Oplotła go nogami w pasie, całując go mocno, nieustępliwie i namiętnie. Ben nie pozostawał jej dłużny, zdecydowanie oddając pocałunek, jedną ręką trzymając jej szyję a drugą gładząc ją po plecach.

Rey wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, czując jego dłoń na swoim udzie. Szybkim ruchem przycisnął ją jeszcze mocniej do siebie, tak, że czuła przyspieszone bicie jego serca. Uczucie było tak dojmujące, cudowne i nowe, że nie mogła powstrzymać łez.

Ben od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Przerwał pieszczotę, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech.

-Co się stało?

Rey zadrżała, słysząc jego niski, przepełniony potrzebą głos.

-Nic, nie martw się, wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedziała spuszczając wzrok, ale zdradzieckie łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć.

Ben chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie i kciukami delikatnie próbował zetrzeć wilgoć z jej policzków. Splotła jego dłonie ze swoimi i pocałowała knykcie jego prawej ręki, wyczuwając ustami każdy mięsień. Ben przytknął wargi do linii jej szczęki.

-Powiedz, co się dzieje, proszę – wyszeptał scałowując słone krople z jej twarzy.

Przygryzła wargę, próbując opanować emocje. Sama dokładnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego płacze, jednak potencjalnych powodów było wiele, nie chciała teraz ich wyjaśniać. Przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła. W głowie miała mętlik a serce cały czas biło szybciej niż powinno.

-Nigdy nie przestałam na ciebie czekać – wyszeptała, słysząc jak łamie jej się głos.

Objął ją, próbując powstrzymać dygotanie jej ramion. Nie pierwszy raz widział Rey w takim stanie, ale wcześniej mało go to obchodziło. Teraz myśl, że dziewczyna jest smutna z jego powodu była nie do zniesienia.

-Przepraszam – wyszeptał, czując łzy pod powiekami. – Proszę, wybacz mi.

Rey, spojrzała na niego, nieśmiało się uśmiechając. Delikatnie przesunęła się z jego kolan na posłanie, cały czas trzymając jego dłoń. Drugą ręką zsunęła buty z nóg.

-Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu bądź tu ze mną.


End file.
